I see the sun on your back
by gentlewinnix
Summary: Dick finally convinces Nix to go swimming with him, but some unfortunate consequences arise. Winnix.


**Author's Note:** Plotted with majwinters, who pointed out to me that Nix has the complexion of an English rose. Title is a literal translation of a Kazahk saying that means "Thank you for being you."

Tags include: Canon Era, Episode: s01e10 Points, Fluff, Humor, Sunburn, Wholesome Gay Content.

* * *

It's a beautiful, clear summer day in Austria when Dick badgers Nix out of his luxurious hotel room bed, stepping around crates of Goering's finest wines and giving his friend several firm pats on the ass. Nix groans and curls tighter around his pillow.

"Go 'way," he mutters. "Too early."

"You promised we'd go swimming today," Dick reminds Nix, fond amusement in his voice.

"That doesn't sound like me," Nix mutters into his pillow. "I meant in the afternoon, not at the asscrack of dawn."

"The earlier we go, the longer we can stay," Dick reminds Nix helpfully. "After lunch I'll be tied up with DP reports."

"Ugh, _fine_," Nix groans. "But I'm warning you, I'm staying in the shade. I burn."

Dick laughs disbelievingly, cajoling Nix into sitting up. He smiles happily and chances a peck on Nix's cheek before scampering off for a towel. He's already in his PT shorts and shirt, Nix notices, and he mourns the loss of the sight of Dick's ass in those shorts when he disappears out the door. Still half-drunk from poker the night before, Nix drags himself up onto wobbly legs and goes to his footlocker, digging up his own PT uniform. He kicks off his skivvies and pulls on the PT shorts and shirt, then his boots, and follows Dick's path out the door.

"You need a tan," Dick says decisively after raking his eyes over Nix. "You're too pale." He takes off, setting a brisk pace.

"I'm telling you Dick, I burn." Nix grovels, stalking a half-step behind Dick.

"Lew, between the two of us, which one is the 'redheaded eskimo?' You're just playing up the theatrics." Dick looks over his shoulder at Nix with a smirk.

"You go ahead, keep telling yourself that. But don't say I didn't tell you so."

Dick shakes his head, smiling. They approach the lake after a few minutes of walking and Dick strides out onto the pier, stripping his shirt and boots before diving in, leaving Nix to follow suit or stay behind. Nix considers skulking in the shade for a moment like he'd promised, but looking out at the lake he sees Dick's figure cut a slim line through clear blue water, and he heaves a sigh.

"Alright, fine," he grumbles, and plops down on a log to untie his boots. He'd learned his lesson from last time—jumping in completely clothed seemed like a good way to get a laugh from Dick, but heading back to HQ sopping wet was not a fun time—so he leaves his shirt and boots in a pile by the log before stepping out from the safety of the shade. The sky is clear today, the sun immediately warming his skin, and Nix knows he's going to regret this later.

He dives in after Dick, paddling to catch up with him.

* * *

"I told you I wasn't kidding," Nix moans, eyeing his forearm with dismay. It'd turned a rather fetching shade of lobster red. He can feel the heat prickling on his shoulders and back, too, and dreads putting his uniform back on.

"It's only been sixty minutes!" Dick laughs with disbelief.

"That's all it takes," Nix grouses. He looks over at Dick, seeing freckles for miles, but only a faint pink blush on the tops of his shoulders. "Look at you, like a fucking Adonis. Nothing touches you, does it?"

Dick gives Nix a sidelong glance. He snaps his towel at Nix's thighs, playful. "You touch me," he says, and isn't that something.

"I'm burnt to a crisp," Nix deflects, scrubbing his hair with a towel.

Dick chuckles. "Harry's never going to let you live it down."

"Christ, neither will you." Nix watches through the corner of his eye as Dick bends down to tie his boots. _Thank God for that,_ Nix thinks. Last time Dick had come out here barefoot. The man's not only an eskimo, but a reckless idiot. Dick finishes and stands; his back straight, shoulders thrown back, face turned into the sun with a little smile. Nix commits the image to memory, promising himself no matter what happens—no matter what Dick answers to his offer—he will remember the sight of Dick looking content and happy here at the eve of the war.

"I'm starved," Dick says decidedly, turning to look down at Nix. "Ready to head back for chow?"

"Yeah," Nix agrees, offering a lopsided smile. Dick offers a hand and he clasps it, letting him pull him up.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Harry asks Nix, a smile pulling on his lips as his eyes widen. "You're red as a tomato, for Christ's sake."

"Went sunning by the lake," Nix answers reluctantly, wincing when Harry clasps a hand around the back of his neck.

"Jesus, you're like an oven," he swears, pulling his hand away. "I'm half Irish and even I don't burn like this."

"You should see the other guy," Nix grovels.

"I'm sure you're only half as burnt as Dick," Harry sniggers. "Him bein' a redhead and all."

Nix shakes his head. "Barely a flush. If anything he's got more freckles. See, here he comes."

Harry looks up to see Dick approaching, dressed in his service uniform and carrying a tray of food, navigating the rows of tables with all the grace of a dancer. There's a faint flush on the bridge of his nose and on his cheeks, but nothing like the blotchy red on Nix's face.

"Well shit. You aren't kidding."

Dick raises an eyebrow. "Nix wasn't kidding about what?"

"You ain't even pink and he's here looking like the lobster of the day."

Dick just chuckles, shaking his head and tucking into his meal.

"I should head out." Harry slaps Nix's back, eliciting a flinch and a pained moan. "See you at poker tonight?"

"Fine," Nix grumbles, and Harry turns away. Nix hears a snicker and looks up to see Dick grinning into his food. "Yeah, real funny. You know, you wouldn't be laughing if you were wearing a wool shirt over second-degree burns. And need I remind you, _I told you so_."

Dick smirks. "And here I was going to make it up to you tonight, soothe your burns with a little lotion I looted from Berchtesgaden."

Nix's eyes widen. "Oh, Christ."

"Just Dick is fine."


End file.
